Path of Enlightenment
by OneWingedHeron53
Summary: One year after Grima's defeat. Lucina decided to visit Ylisse again when she beared witness to a new threat. Along with the threat came a possible ally, but can she trust him? Follow Link and Lucina to find a way to stop this new threat that proposes a danger to this world.


**A short story crossover between Fire Emblem Awakening and Legend of Zelda. Unlike my other incarnations of Link, this one is going to more true to the original incarnations. This Link will have access to only the three spells he learns and he'll still be able to do the Skyward Strike. He also has access to his wolf form, which he'll bring out later on. Other then that, he's pretty much like you would expect to find in the games.**

**I'm trying my hand on LinkxLucina as I'm still on a mission to fill decent crossover between the two series that doesn't focus on yaoi or yuri. Anyways, this is going to be a short story, ten chapters minimum (maybe) and as such may skip several instances. This is so because I still have several projects to update on since my two year absence.**

**This takes place one year after Grima's defeat and now a new powerful threat arises.**

**XoXoX**

**Chapter 1: The Master of a Blade.**

_One year._

_That's how long it has been since Grima was defeated once and for all._

_One year._

_That's how long I was gone, disappearing after said dragon was defeated._

_One year._

_That's how long peace has lasted and still going._

_I never knew peace. Ever since Grima was awakened, creatures called Risen rose and shattered our peace. It was only then that my wishes were answered and I was sent back through time. Now my future is non-existent and my place was not in the castle. Although I was welcome, I still felt uncomfortable being the daughter to a young King. The other me, the one of this timeline is the true daughter of the King. Not me._

_One year. That's how long I was gone. Now I'm back to visit._

Lucina finished the entry with the date and her name within her journal. She sat on a wooden bench of a rocking ship. Ever since Grima's defeat, she traveled the land as she no longer had the burdens of a princess, she was free to do what she wants. She chose to travel alone and by chance met Kellam, who she only noticed when he called her name. Even then she felt like she was looking at a wall until the man removed his helmet to reveal his dull face. Since she decided to go back to the castle for a while, Kellam decided to tag along...although he was certain that she was unaware that he stood by.

Nonetheless, Lucina put the journal inside her travel sack and made way to the deck when the bell rang signalling that Ylisse was in sight. Since bandits were still an occurrence, she made money by taking on jobs, allowing herself to become a mercenary.

After reaching the land, she walked off the ship and didn't waste anytime to make way to the castle. She still wore her usual garb, but was now accompanied by a navy cloak where she would put on the hood to hide her Brand of the Exalt. Not that she despised the Brand, but she felt uncomfortable when people talked about her being the princess of Ylisse. With her future non-existent now, she was no longer the princess of Ylisse, but she still carried the sword; Falchion, or at least a Parallel version of it.

With all thoughts collected, she made way to the castle.

**Later**

Walking quietly along a path that was seemingly forgotten by nearby villages and bandits. She would kneel down to observe various flowers and butterflies. However, as she was counting her blessings on the peace that was hard-earned, rumbling began to shook. She immediately bent her legs to gain balance and began to hear sounds. The rumbling started to frighten various wildlife, causing them to flee in terror. Following the sounds, she came across a strange circular structure that would have various lights glowing.

It was only then that the structure produced a strange water-like effect. Holding onto her sword in anticipation, she hid behind a tree to observe what this thing was. Just then, five individuals emerged from the event horizon, holding staffs that picked her curiosity. The individuals themselves wore similiar white robes, wearing a hood that hid their faces. As they stepped out of the structure, the water-like effect vanished.

"Lead the children onto the path of enlightenment. Should they oppose the Ori, they shall burn in eternal damnation." The head spoke to the other four who all took off in different directions.

Hearing these words, Lucina immediately decided that they were hostile. They looked like monks, but Lucina felt something from them. They were no ordinary monks and thought that they would require further observing before making contact with them.

No such luck as the man stood straight and looked at her direction, "I know you are there." He spoke in a kind manner.

Seeing her cover blown, Lucina slowly walked out, still keeping her hand on the hilt of her blade. She continued to study the man, trying to get a glimpse under his hood.

As if hearing her thoughts, the man then lowered his hood, revealing his pale skin along with light-blue almost ghost-like eyes. His hair was short, just reaching beneath his ears, but even then it was silver, almost white. "Definitely not a monk" She replied to herself quietly.

"Do not be frightened, child." The man spoke, but even his words were filled with dismay.

Lucina still kept her distant and continued to observe, "Who are you?" She asked with caution.

The man smiled, which made his appearance even more creepy, "I am a Prior. Servants of the Ori. It is our task to spread the word of Origin to lead others onto the path of enlightenment." He answered.

Lucina then wondered what he meant by enlightenment, "Enlightenment?" She spoke out curiously. "What do you mean by that?"

"The Ori promises to give its followers great gifts should they follow the path of enlightenment. It is because of this that we travel to various places to spread its influence." The Prior continued to explain.

Lucina got even more curious, "Your asking others to worship this...Ori?" She continued to speak, "You may not have much luck here. You see..." She began to explain, but decided to cut it short, "Let's just say we're finished with worshiping and fearing Gods." She finished.

The Prior then frowned, making his appearance a lot more creepier. "Follow the path of the Ori and you will experience true peace." He continued to speak of the Ori.

"Or what?" Lucina asked, "We'll burn in eternal damnation?" She spoke out, causing the Prior to grimace at her, "I'm sorry. Did I say that outloud?" She mocked.

"Then you shall be the first to burn." The Prior threatened and rose his staff, where a fireball ignited and shot towards her.

Lucina rolled to the side, dodging the attack, she then drew her sword and lunged at him. However, the man flicked his hand to the side and taken by surprise, Lucina was flung to the direction he flung. Wondering what happened, Lucina got back onto her feet and this time kept her distance.

The Prior continued his assault by throwing another fireball, which Lucina moved to the side. She again slashed towards him, but before her sword could make contact, it stopped just a fair distance from his neck.

"How?" Lucina finally asked.

"The Ori are powerful beings. By being their servants, we are granted their power in exchange for giving them more followers." The Prior answered. He then flung his wrist towards the tree and in turn, Lucina slammed against the tree, held above the ground by several feet.

"It is not too late." The Prior spoke as he walked closer to her.

Before she could answer, the structure rumbled again and again the water-like effect appeared. However, this time is was accompanied by an arrow that flickered red. The Prior looked at it in annoyance and moving his concentration away from Lucina, she fell onto her knees. The arrow then explode, causing the Prior to raise an arm to shield his eyes from the flash. Now another individual came in, sword drawn and like Lucina, was wearing a cloak.

Without warning, the newcomer saw the Prior and immediately made contact, starting with a lunge. Instead of holding the sword in mid-air, the Prior stood to the side and dodged the strike. The man continued with another slash, which the Prior spun backwards, evading the blow. The Prior then launched another fireball, which the man rose his shield and blocked.

"Those who reject the path of enlightenment, must be destroyed." The Prior threatened.

With his attention focusing on the man, Lucina got up and ran at the Prior. "Forget about me?" She called out as she stabbed the man on the shoulder.

Crying out in pain, the Prior looked menacingly at the girl who stabbed him. Without warning, the Prior ignited himself, causing Lucina to pull out her sword and stand back. However, it only frowned at the man as the fires continued to consume him. Just then, the Prior disappeared, leaving not even ashes behind.

Lucina however, focused her attention on the man. The man in question, placed his sword away and turned away. Curious, she called out to him, "Hey!"

The man stopped in his tracks.

"Who are you?" She asked, however, the man remained quiet. "Who were those guys?" She continued to ask, but like her last question, the man remained quiet. Lucina then tilted her head, "Can you speak?" She asked, and like earlier attempts. He remained quiet.

Lucina then looked to the side, "Never mind." She spoke out and started to go back at her current destination, "I need to get to the castle." She mentioned and walked passed the man.

Just then, the man spoke up, "Let me come with you."

Lucina then stopped in her tracks. She didn't know what to say. Strange man comes in through this structure. Helps fend off an earlier man. Didn't speak until she mentioned a castle. She did want to refuse.

"I need to warn your King." He continued.

"Why didn't you speak when I asked you too?" She pointed out.

"Just wanted to make sure you weren't the enemy." He answered.

Lucina then sighed, "Who were those guys?"

The man then looked back at the structure, "They're called Priors, if you recalled that. I'm sure they mentioned the Ori a lot as well." He pointed out, "The Ori are powerful beings of untold power. Just by being their servants, a Prior can use some of that power." He explained and looked towards the skies, "The Ori are not of this world..." He began, before noticing his own presence, "Nor am I, but their not from my world either." He added, "They already convinced more then half my people. My Queen sent me to this world under the assumption that I can find the means to turn them back." He continued to explain.

Lucina then looked ahead, taking in all the new information, "What's your name?" She asked.

The man then lowered his hood, "My name is Link." He introduced himself, "I'm from the land of Hyrule."

Lucina looked at him to study his features, his hair was a dusty blonde variant and his eyes were the purest of blue. He somehow managed to fit a strange cone-shaped hat under that hood, but what caught her attention the most was his pointed ears. Only Manaketes had pointed ears, but they were close to non-existent.

Lucina wanted to point something out, "How were you able to fight with them?" She asked, pointing out that she wasn't able to land a hit on him, but he caused the Prior to dodge.

Link then rose his left hand, "I have the Triforce of Courage. It's power protects me from the Prior's abilities." He revealed, showing three triangles that made a bigger one on his hand. "I'd explain more, but I need to warn your King about these Prior's. They are an incredible threat to your world." He explained.

Lucina then felt that she gathered enough information. Although she wanted to know more of these Prior's, she felt his desire to warn her father of this new threat. If a Prior was capable of disabling her, then five of them were surely a formidable threat. "Come on. The castle is this way." She revealed and began to walk.

Without word, Link followed, putting his hood back on.

**XoXoX**

**Okay, so I brought in another franchise. The Ori originate from a famous Sci-Fi program Stargate SG-1. They were the last villains to appear in the program before it finished off its long run. (Ten seasons) But only the five Priors with mentions of the Ori are going to appear here, not anything else. I was reluctant at first, but I couldn't think up a formidable enemy.**

**The Ori are powerful beings. They have Ascended to a high-plane of existence and therefore, have formidable abilities. The Prior's have access to these abilities and they include; Pyrokinesis, Telekinesis, Healing, and knowledge that is beyond limitations of a human.**

**Oh, when I say I'm attempting a LinkxLucina, it does not mean I'll necessarily do so. Even if I do, I won't make it happen instantly. Which is funny since you only need a minimal of four battles in the game to make two people fall for each other and marry, providing you fight a large enough group of enemies and use Seeds of Trust.**

**I may have gotten Lucina off character as this is my first time writing her in. Oh, and Kellam already made way to the castle.**

**Review please.**


End file.
